<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satan by DaughterofSatan2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697121">Satan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofSatan2/pseuds/DaughterofSatan2'>DaughterofSatan2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Doctor Who (2005), Spy Kids (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofSatan2/pseuds/DaughterofSatan2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Gregorio Cortez/Satan is played by the amazing actor Antonio Banderas.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gregorio Cortez/Olivia, Gregorio Cortez/Patricia Halliwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gregorio Isador I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gregorio Cortez/Satan is played by the amazing actor Antonio Banderas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregorio Isador I</p><p>"Wait It's Ok, They Are No Threat To Me and I Trust Them Completely."</p><p>-Gregorio Isador Meets His Future Children</p><p>Gregorio Isador I</p><p>Gregorio Isador I, a pure born and bred Demon-God, is the elder child and elder son of his mother Medusa Louisa, an extremely Powerful Demon-Goddess and the elder child and only son of his father Victor Bennett(Lamia a former Demon-God). He is the Maternal elder brother to his younger brother Isador and he is the Paternal elder brother to his younger sisters Warren Witches Pru, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Gregorio Isador I is the Paternal older brother to his sister Jac Naylor, who was born the same year as his daughter Danielle. He was conceived by his parents two Powerful Demon-Gods, an extremely Powerful Demon-Goddess and Powerful Demon-God - later turned human.</p><p>Gregorio Isador I and his brother ruled the Earth together, also Gregorio Isador I had confided in his brother of how he wanted a son and a daughter, however when he meets a woman, who was later revealed to be Warlock-Human Serena Kirk and he told his brother of her. Gregorio Isador then decided to marry her and was devastated when she betrayed him, by revealing his plans to have two children, this caused Gregorio Isador and his brother to flee the scene and then Gregorio Isador told his brother about his new plan.<br/>Gregorio Isador later watched as his younger brother Isador kills himself to prevent the solider and best friend of Rossetti from trying to gain Isador on their side, however Gregorio Isador was devastated and later buried his brother however an unquenchable hatred arose and Gregorio Isador brought his sword and waited for the arrival of the solider for many years.</p><p>It would be 25 years later when Gregorio Isador saw the solider again and his hatred rose, Gregorio went to kill him but was stopped by Don Diego de la Vega who sensed his rage and offered Gregorio a chance to be trained as a fighter and Gregorio allowed him to train him. In return Don Diego de la Vega only asked to join Gregorio in his quest to restore his World of Peace, Love and Hope which Gregorio had granted to him.</p><p>Gregorio trained hard and eventually outsmarted his mentor in fighting, however the pair then teamed up to fight against their joined enemies, when Gregorio came face to face with the solider who had forced his younger brother Isador to kill himself, Gregorio didn't let his emotions get in the way and later defeated the solider also he revealed his true identity as a Demon-God and that the solider would die before he could tell anyone.</p><p>Gregorio then became the new Mask of Zorro taking the name from his mentor, as promised before Gregorio later made Don Diego de la Vega Immortal for his personal dedication to helping Gregorio gets his revenge.</p><p>Gregorio Isador is an extremely Powerful Demon God (who prevailed over all the other Magical Beings both Good and Evil) imprisoned in the centre of Krop Tor. He claimed to have existed before the creation of the current universe, it was discovered by his secret children that his life was played in the walls of his prison but all jumbled up and Dahak and Danielle were able to put them back in order. He identified himself as Satan, among many religious representations of him. He could also identify his children from a mile off and in the David and Danielle's Adventures Episode The Satan Pit, he identified Danielle as his daughter, by naming her as the "Daughter of Darkness." </p><p>Gregorio Isador is also a Professional Dancer, this would explain where Danielle's dance moves came from and her dancing skills. This was demonstrated when Gregorio and his daughter Danielle did the rumba and salsa dances together in front of their Followers and Danielle's adopted family. Danielle is able to keep up with her father Gregorio and the father-daughter duo can also do lifts to perfection. Once on Strictly Coming Dancing, Bruce asked Danielle where her dancing skills came from and Danielle said, "Well My Father Is A Professional Dancer and So It Just Rubbed Off On Me."</p><p>Gregorio Isador is a professional singer but never released any songs, his main song is Hush bye Mountain which he sings to his daughter Danielle, this also explains where Danielle's singing voice comes from and it was later revealed that Danielle's Paternal grandmother Medusa is also a singer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Satan's Biographical/Physical Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregorio Isador I</p><p>Biographical Information<br/>Full Name <br/>Gregorio Isador<br/>Known Alternatively<br/>The Dark One<br/>Known To Good &amp; Evil As<br/>The King of Darkness<br/>Born unknown</p><p>Main Aliases<br/>The Mask of Zorro/Alejandro Murrieta<br/>King of Rumba and Salsa Dances<br/>Singer<br/>Eli<br/>The God of Love<br/>Harry, God of Chaos<br/>Tommy Jakeson, Time Lord Killer &amp; God of Destruction<br/>Satan<br/>Abaddon<br/>Lucifer<br/>Krop Tor<br/>The King of Darkness<br/>The King of Despair<br/>The Deathless King<br/>Force of Darkness<br/>Force of Destruction<br/>The Bringer of Night<br/>The Bringer of His Children</p><p>Physical Information<br/>Species <br/>Soulless Creature<br/>Race <br/>Demon God<br/>Place of Origin Pre-universe<br/>Status Alive<br/>Currently Imprisoned<br/>Mother<br/>Demon-Goddess Medusa Louisa I<br/>Father<br/>Lamia/Victor Bennett(former Demon-God)<br/>Brother(s)<br/>Isador(Demi Demon-God, Maternal younger)<br/>George Halliwell(Demon-God Witch, Paternal half younger, deceased)<br/>Sister(s)<br/>Demi Demon-Goddess Jac Naylor(Paternal half younger)<br/>Warren Witch Pru Halliwell(Paternal half younger)<br/>Warren Witch Piper Louise Halliwell(Paternal half younger)<br/>Warren Witch Phoebe Louise Halliwell(Paternal half younger)</p><p>Marital<br/>Time Lord Killer Olivia(wife, mother of Dahak)<br/>Warren Witch Patricia(wife, mother of Danielle)</p><p>Son<br/>Dahak<br/>Daughter<br/>Danielle</p><p>Grandson(s) sons of Dahak &amp; Danielle<br/>The Destroyer<br/>Gregorio Valentin<br/>Daniel Dahak<br/>Joshua Dahak<br/>Ari Daniel<br/>Jersey Dahak<br/>Brian Isador<br/>Daniel Brian</p><p>Grandson(s) sons of Danielle &amp; David<br/>David Charles<br/>Alan Mark<br/>Liam Anthony<br/>Winston Charlie</p><p>Grandson(s) son of Danielle &amp; Oscar<br/>Matthew Oscar</p><p>Grandson(s) son of Danielle &amp; Hercules<br/>Daniel Iolaus Hercules</p><p>Grandson(s) son of Danielle &amp; Tony Lewis<br/>Sharaz Jek</p><p>Grandson(s) son Danielle &amp; Jerry<br/>Peter Vincent</p><p>Grandson(s) son of Danielle<br/>Shakati</p><p>Grandson(s) son of Danielle<br/>Astaroth Gregorio</p><p>Grandson(s) sons of Danielle &amp; Demon Janet<br/>Xenan Matthew<br/>Mark Lee</p><p>Grandson(s) son of Danielle &amp; Severus Snape<br/>Alan Snape</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughters of Danielle &amp; Dahak<br/>Marie Hope<br/>Danielle Elizabeth<br/>Rose Marie Danielle<br/>Hope Louise<br/>Freckles Louise<br/>Caitlin Louise<br/>Margaret Melanie<br/>Medusa Louisa</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughters of Danielle &amp; David<br/>Rose Ann<br/>Amanda Louise<br/>Jennifer-Leigh<br/>Kelly-Marie<br/>Xena Hope<br/>Elizabeth Cleopatra</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughter of Danielle &amp; Demon Janet<br/>Leah Leigh<br/>Hope Rose</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughters of Danielle &amp; Allistair<br/>Bernie Wolfe<br/>Katie Louisa<br/>Juno Elizabeth</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughter of Danielle &amp; Xena<br/>Angel Xena Hope</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughter of Danielle &amp; Craige<br/>Sheridan Margaret</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughter of Danielle &amp; John<br/>Diane Elizabeth Halliwell</p><p>Grandaughter(s) daughter of Danielle &amp; Severus Snape<br/>Tanya Louise</p><p>Other Family Members</p><p>Werewolf Craige Clarke(son-in-law, husband of Danielle)<br/>Vampire Jerry(son-in-law/follower, husband of Danielle)<br/>Unknown God(son-in-law, husband of Danielle)<br/>Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart(son-in-law/follower, husband of Danielle)<br/>Time Lord Killer-Human David Alan(son-in-law, husband of Danielle)<br/>Wiccan Witch Tony Lewis(son-in-law/follower, husband of Danielle)<br/>Hercules(son-in-law/follower, husband of Danielle)<br/>John Smith(son-in-law/follower, husband of Danielle)<br/>Vampire Carlisle Cullen(son-in-law/follower, husband of Danielle)<br/>Demon-God of Truth Arrister(family member/son-in-law, husband of Danielle)<br/>Demon-Goddess of War Bernie Wolfe(grandaughter/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Demon-Goddess of Seduction Elizabeth(family member/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Demon-Goddess of Justice Jac Samantha(sister/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Witch Zelda Spellman(daughter-in-law/follower, wife of Danielle)<br/>Demon Janet(daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Xena Halliwell(follower/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Heather Peace(follower/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Ellie Peace(follower/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Sally Cross(follower/daughter-in-law, wife of Danielle)<br/>Warlock-Human Melissa(daughter-in-law, wife of Dahak)<br/>Paulene Drew(daughter-in-law, wife of Dahak)<br/>Danielle(daughter/sister-in-law, wife of Jac)<br/>Warren Witch Patricia(step-mother, wife of Victor)<br/>Father Rosette(step-father, father of Isador &amp; husband of his mother)</p><p>Powers<br/>Immortality<br/>Invincibility<br/>Pyrokinesis<br/>Psychokinesis<br/>Hydrokinesis<br/>Healing<br/>Superhuman Strength<br/>Superhuman Speed<br/>Telekinesis<br/>Shapeshifting<br/>Telepathy</p><p>Loyalty<br/>Himself<br/>His Children<br/>His Mother<br/>His Brother<br/>His Followers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. History/Pre-Birth/Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>History<br/>Pre-Birth</p><p>Originally, Gregorio Isador's parents should have never gotten together, as they were full Demon-Gods and that their child/children would be a soulless creature and would possess an Neutral nature, though his parents were later married through an automatic marriage between a male Demon-God and a female Demon-Goddess. However, Medusa was impregnated by Lamia, after they gave into temptation, the Result was in fact Gregorio Isador, Medusa knew that she was carrying a soulless creature within her.</p><p>Medusa later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her 1st unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. As a Demon-God, Gregorio Isador was able to grow very fast in his mother's womb and also possessed a strange food habit of bloody pork liver, chicken gizzards, human flesh and warm human blood.</p><p>During Medusa's distressing pregnancy, Gregorio Isador grew very quickly in his mum's womb this causes Medusa to become 4 months pregnant and demons made many attempts kill the child and its mother.</p><p>Birth</p><p>Gregorio Isador was born on the second day that his mother had fallen pregnant with him, when he was born, Gregorio Isador did not have a human form and was born in his true form as a huge beast with horns coming out of his head and many believed him to be the devil, Gregorio's birth also triggered another Prophecy to be foretold about the birth of the Triple-Blessed Child who would be an extremely Powerful Magical being(especially with her father's Power behind her).</p><p>However Gregorio also possessed a Mark on his left arm, which his mother noted was the sign of the devil. Even before his birth, Gregorio was foretold and signs of his arrival was shown over the universe with many wondering what was happening. However these signs later appeared on Earth in 1915 and 1961, when he planned to impregnate two women with his children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the night of birth, Gregorio performed his first kill in front of his mother, and his father was not impressed at all. Gregorio was also able to sense the tension between his parents, however Gregorio could also sense his mother's frustration when she began to distrust her husband. One night when Gregorio had grown into a six year old boy, he heard an argument between his parents and then he heard a massive bang which he later saw his mother on fire and he doused her with water.</p><p>In order to save his mother from death, Gregorio then performed his second kill and he sacrificed a follower of his mother, who he knew was a traitor to his mother. Gregorio was happy when he saved his mother, as he grew up, Gregorio grew more Powerful and alot more stronger that he began to protect his mother from their enemies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Big Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gregorio became a big brother to his younger Maternal brother Isador, after his mother had slept with a human and became pregnant with her second son and younger child. Gregorio and Isador became the best of friends, Gregorio later taught Isador how to control his Powers in imagitive ways. Gregorio also protected his brother from the enemies of their mother and themselves.</p><p>However Gregorio became an older brother again in 1960, 1962 and 1963 to his Paternal younger sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, when his stepmother Patricia gave birth to them, however Gregorio knew his Paternal sisters are his daughter's Maternal sisters.</p><p>However a month after the birth of his daughter Danielle, Gregorio gained another baby sister by the name of Jac Naylor, who was revealed to be the daughter of Lamia which makes her the younger sister of Gregorio and the Paternal aunt to Dahak and Danielle.</p><p>By accident, Gregorio later found out through his daughter, that he had another younger brother by his father and his daughter's paternal grandfather, however Gregorio later realised that his daughter had killed his Paternal younger brother and his daughter's Maternal older brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All The Betrayals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later Life, Marriage, Betrayal Revealed, Forming A New Plan, Cursed, Weakened &amp; Imprisoned &amp; Falling Into A Deep Sleep</p><p>Gregorio claimed to have existed before the current universe was created, a claim that Time Lord-Human David found troubling to accept or consider as he believed nothing could have existed before the current universe was created, however Danielle knew that Gregorio was telling the truth, because she recognized him and kept quiet about his true identity.</p><p>Gregorio did plan to marry the Warlock-Human Serena Kirk, in the hopes of having children with her. However on the day of the wedding, Serena betrays The Dark One by revealing his plan to have children, to the Good Time Lords and The Tribunal. This betrayal caused The Dark One to come up with a new plan and also caused Isador to realise that his instincts about Serena had been right.</p><p>The Dark One and Isador then disappeared from radar, The Dark One tells Isador of his new plan and becomes supportive of his older brother. However to ensure his plan will work, The Dark One secretly asks his younger brother to take over the plan in case The Dark One was killed, Isador agreed to take over his brother's plan should anything go wrong. When the two brothers are discovered by the Good Time Lords, the Gods and Goddesses, the Titans and the Guardians of the Light, they are forced into a fight.</p><p>However the Gods and Goddesses then throw Holy Water into The Dark One's face, which weakens him a little, The Dark One freaks out and screams in pain as the Holy Water burns his face and then the Good Time Lords curse him for eternity(though Danielle later lifts this curse from her father). The Titans and The Guardians then managed to weaken The Dark One even more and long enough for the Warren/Wiccan Witches to imprison The Dark One within the centre of Krop Tor.</p><p>After his imprisonment, The Dark One wasn't able to break free from his chains and was growing weaker. Isador visited his brother in the centre of Krop Tor, to be able to enter, Isador created a password which only himself and his future niece and nephew will know. As The Dark One grew weaker, Isador followed through with his brother's plan and helped his brother to create his children.</p><p>When The Dark One created his daughter Danielle, he was able to see his daughter being born and Isador took his niece Danielle to her father. The Dark One then fell into a deep sleep, after Isador promises his brother that he will raise Dahak on stories of The Dark One, Isador forfills this promise though he doesn't see Danielle again until many years later.<br/>It was later revealed that The Dark One, was the ruler of the Planet Earth and had many Followers, one of these followers included the father of Krafstar, who named his son after him. Krafstar's father was The Dark One's most trusted ally and he was also The Dark One's right-hand man and Krafstar never betrayed his Lord.</p><p>The Dark One had been at battle with the Titans and the Disciples of the Light(who were later named as The Guardians of the Light). The Disciples and The Titans, who they themselves existed before the current universe was created, they managed to bound The Dark One in chains and confined it to a pit in the centre of Krop Tor, a planet in orbit around the Black Hole K37 Gem 5. If he ever tried to escape, the field holding Krop Tor in orbit would collapse and the planet would be sucked into the black hole, taking The Dark One with it. Despite this, The Dark One claimed that it was the basis of the Devil-figure in all religions. David believed this to be because The Dark One's existence seeped into the subconscious of all sentient beings. Deities The Dark One inspired included the Kaled God of War and the "horned beast" for Draconia, Vel Consadine and Daemos.</p><p>Renewed War Against The Disciples and The Titans</p><p>However in an attempt to re-claim the Earth as his again, The Dark One's Followers fought against The Disciples and The Titans to kill them and bring The Dark One back into this world, however they almost succeeded, when a man named Zarathrustra helped to fight against The Dark One.</p><p>Zarathrustra was revealed to have been a Follower and the Head Priest of The Dark One, for his betrayal against The Dark One, The Dark one then cursed Zarathrustra with Immortality and in retaliation, to Zarathustra's betrayal, The Dark One then proceeded to kill Zarathrustra's family and even later gloated about it to Zarathrustra.</p><p>The Dark One then managed to weaken The Titans enough so, for the London/Greek Gods to over power them and imprisoned them beneath the Earth. The Dark One continued his plan to re-enter the Earth to rule once more, after killing the London/Greek Gods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Managing To Escape & Creating His Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact that The Dark One, can never leave his prison, he has managed to escape without disturbing the orbit and he re-entered the Earth. The Dark One then Shape-shifted into the God of Chaos Harry, and he ordered his Followers to gain Time Lord Killer Olivia while drugging her. Olivia was tricked into killing the Priestess Meridian(a killing she never remembered) and she was drugged by The Dark One's Followers and she was later impregnated by The Dark One with his eldest child.</p><p>However The Dark One was then discovered, by this time he had already managed to impregnate Olivia with his eldest child and he transformed into his true form, he was banished back to his prison and was kept an eye on. A day after he impregnated Olivia, his first child was born which turned out to be a boy, he was named Dahak and the night of his birth, Dahak performed his first kill and then he grew rapidly into an nine month old baby boy.</p><p>Almost 46 years later, The Dark One managed to escape again from his prison without disturbing the orbit and once again he re-entered the Earth, where he Shape-shifted into the Time Lord Killer and God of Destruction Tommy, and he ordered his Followers to gain Warren Witch Patricia while drugging her. Patricia was tricked into killing the Priestess Meridian(a killing she never remembered) and she was drugged by The Dark One's Followers and she was later impregnated by The Dark One with his younger child.</p><p>However just like before The Dark One was discovered, by this time he had already managed to impregnate Patricia with his younger child and he transformed into his true form, he was once again banished back to his prison and was kept an eye on. Three days after he impregnated Patricia, his younger child was born which turned out to be a girl, she was named Danielle and the night of her birth, Danielle performed her first kill and then grew rapidly into a nine month old baby girl.</p><p>The Dark One's son and daughter were considered massive threats, however Harry feared that Dahak would be used as a weapon and a tool against him, he tried repeatedly convincing Olivia to kill Dahak as a baby. The Good Magical Beings also feared that Danielle was just a tool for Tommy, they tried repeatedly to kill Danielle as a baby, against Patricia's wishes and Patricia was forced to abandon her second daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Encounter With The Walker Expedition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the year 43K2.1, the Walker Expedition came to Krop Tor, searching for the source of energy that kept the planet from falling into the black hole. The Dark One possessed Toby Zed via the text transcribed into a notebook.</p><p>The Dark One used Toby's body to go outside, but he was heard by Scootie Scott(sister of Ida Scott), the bases maintenance officer, when she went to deliver Toby's expenditure. While investigating, Scootie discovered the possessed Toby standing on the surface. At first it tried to draw Scootie towards it by hypnotising her, but she managed to break free. Angered, The Dark One, through Toby, began to use his Telekinetic Abilities to break the glass in the section Scootie was in. Scootie tried to escape, but the doors had been sealed, trapping her. Soon the glass was shattered and she was pulled out into the vacuum. After her sister Ida Scott and David went down to investigate the bottom of the mine shaft, the Base's Ood were taken over, causing them to attack the other members of the Expedition, but was ordered not to attack The Dark One's daughter Danielle.</p><p>Upon the Ood's defeat, The Dark one planned to escape by keeping its spirit in Toby's body, although The Dark One lives within his daughter Danielle, leaving its physical body behind. David managed to destroy the force holding Krop Tor in orbit, though he was prepared to sacrifice his wife Danielle, in order to stop The Dark One from escaping, though eventually David's renewed faith in his wife Danielle came flooding back, which gave him the strength to destroy The Dark One. </p><p>The Dark One's spirit was destroyed when Danielle caused Toby's body to be pulled into the black hole, followed shortly by her Father's original body, which was destroyed along with Krop Tor, although Danielle knew that her father lives within her and her brother Dahak. However, The Dark One claimed that it would never be truly destroyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Return of The Dark One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far from being killed after passing through the event horizon of the black hole, The Dark One found himself reconstituted and revived on the other side of the comos. He went to Earth where he assumed the form of Danielle Jones and used the TARDIS' Telepathic circuits to find and contact his children Dahak and Danielle. As Danielle Jones, he asked David if she could re-join him in his adventures, but he refused. They were then chased to the TARDIS by the Cybermen, who recognized The Dark One, which were actually a psychic projection created by The Dark one's children Dahak and Danielle. There, The Dark One revealed himself and told David that he would use his TARDIS to re-claim the Earth as his own and allow his son and daughter to rule with him. David then asked The Dark One to turn into Danielle Jones again, so he was small enough to push into the time vortex and angered Dahak and Danielle badly. David revealed that he knew knew all the time it wasn't her, because she would phone him as she didn't know how to use the TARDIS' Telepathic circuits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Possessing His Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While in Sumeria, Dahak and Danielle came across a cult who worshipped the Evil Astaroth, however when they realised that their father was planning to re-enter the earth and when The Dark One's new pawn King Gilgamesh, had planned to kill Omega and Xena, when Hercules and Serena managed to save Omega and Xena.</p><p>Gilgamesh then threw two knives towards Omega and Xena, however Dahak and Danielle then sacrificed themselves in order to save Omega and Xena, however Hercules then throws Gilgamesh into the fiery pit of The Dark one. Dahak and Danielle die instantly, Hercules and Serena blame themselves for Dahak and Danielle's sacrifice.</p><p>However when Hercules and Serena leave Sumeria, Dahak and Danielle are then possessed by their father The Dark One, he begins his reign of terror to rule the Earth, he then lead a consistent campaign to successfully drive Omega and Xena insane. The Dark One promised his children that he will bring them back, but he was stopped in his tracks after his son and daughter were forced to sacrifice themselves again, in order to stop their father The Dark One from falling into a trap.</p><p>The Dark One was angered badly, when he realised that Good and Evil Magic had managed to dispossess and disunfluence Dahak and Danielle from their father The Dark One and their father died after he was pushed into the pit by Hercules and Xena.</p><p>Meeting His Future Children</p><p>Years before he was able to create his son and daughter, The Dark One was still the ruler of the Earth, when he met his future son and daughter. However at first The Dark One, disbelieved who they were, until they managed to convince him that they were his children by showing their father the Mark, that they possess.</p><p>The Dark One then compared his own Mark on his left arm, to the Marks on his son and daughter's left arms and realised that they were telling the truth, Dahak and Danielle then revealed to their father, that they planned to stop his imprisonment completely, they also planned to bring their father back into this world and allow Darkness itself to fall over the Earth.</p><p>They are successful with their plan, The Dark One then begins his reign of terror with his son and daughter by his side, however The Dark One then meets Krafstar(son of his father) and The Dark One tells Krafstar that his father was a brave man and was his most trusted ally. Darkness itself, begins to fall over the Earth as Dahak and Danielle reveal to their father, that they the God and Goddess of Darkness.</p><p>However The Dark One was tricked into killing his son and daughter, by Olivia and Patricia who had pretended to be Dahak and Danielle, they tricked The Dark One into believing that his son and daughter had betrayed him. </p><p>In his pain and confusion, The Dark One swipes and stabs his son and daughter in their shoulders, as he realises that he has been tricked by his wives Olivia and Patricia. As The Dark One dies along with his children, Dahak and Danielle angrily look at their mothers Olivia and Patricia with much hatred in their eyes.</p><p>Dahak and Danielle managed to survive the attack from their father, however both Dahak and Danielle are angered beyond mortal limitations and when Danielle calms down, she calms Dahak down and cradles him in her arms as Dahak cries saying this, "Why Danielle, Why Can't Leave Father Alone and Let Him Be With Us." Danielle tells Dahak, that everyone hates their father and fears him, Danielle then rocks Dahak, as their father appears as Fire to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Grand-father To The Sixteen Destroyers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark One became a grand-father, when his son and daughter married each other through an automatic marriage, he has six grand-children named as "The Six Destroyers". His eldest grand-son was named as The Destroyer, his eldest grand-daughter was named as Marie Hope and his last four grand-children were named as Daniel Dahak, Joshua Dahak, Rose Marie Danielle, Hope Louise, Ari Daniel Dahak, Freckles Louise Danielle, Jesery Dahak, Unknown grandson, unknown granddaughter, Caitlin Louise, Brian Isador, Daniel Brian Isador and unnamed granddaughter.</p><p>Hope Louise is the last and final child and youngest daughter of her parents, she was also the only one of her siblings to have taken after her parents completely, she bares the Power of her parents behind her when she uses her Powers against Good and Evil Magic. The Destroyer is the only one of his siblings that bares the Power of his grand-father behind him, just like his grand-father, The Destroyer can not bare the sunlight and often retreats back to the Dark. Daniel Dahak, Joshua Dahak, Marie Hope and Rose Marie Danielle are the only ones who bare the Power of their parents worst Powers of all, which is the Power and Ability to re-treat back to the Darkness.</p><p>The Dark One can not bear the sunlight and re-treats back to the dark, his eldest grand-son The Destroyer also can not bear the sunlight, as he too re-treats to the dark. The Dark One's six grand-children are soulless creatures who can eat any kind of meat from sheep to human, they also lay waste to all Gods and will kill all those who oppose their grand-father's rebirth into this world. This is pretty much why Dahak and Danielle kill those who oppose their father's rebirth into this world.</p><p>However Dahak and Danielle had more children in the beginning of the year, they now have eight sons and eight daughters together. This resulted in the true Prophecy regarding the brother and sister, as they would have sixteen children together instead or believed to be the Six Destroyers.<br/>As babies, Dahak and Danielle made their first kills and pretty much it was the two people who at first believed in their innocences, but would later betray them and then Dahak and Danielle would kill them. Although The Dark one has no soul, his son and daughter do have souls, through being born of two good women, though often Dahak and Danielle act like that they have no souls as they also possess true forms, this is apart of their father The Dark one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Followers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark One gained three new Followers Sue Newman, Emma Burton and Hayley Dawes, however he first viewed Sue and Emma as his enemies until Danielle managed to convince him that he could trust them and then Sue along with Emma volunteered to become his Followers to which he granted, with the help of his brother and children, The Dark One then granted Immortality to both Sue and Emma, he also placed them both under his protection.</p><p>The Dark One later tempted and successfully gained Hayley on his side, he told her that he was different from other Gods as he allowed them to make their decisions and allowed them to have free will. Danielle then bit Hayley and killed her instantly, however The Dark One with the help of his children and brother, he then granted Hayley Immortality and placed her under his protection.</p><p>Before this, The Dark One gained new Followers this was his daughter's adopted family the Royal Family and they each took their vows to become his Followers, they even promised to keep protecting Danielle and to keep his secret as Danielle's birth father. </p><p>After recruiting his new Followers, The Dark One then decided on recruiting Sally Harrison and her daughter Katie Louise Burch on his side, to which he successful and when his children had told Sally and Katie that their father is different from other Gods, as their father gives people the chance to make up their own minds and allow them to make their decision. The Dark One then granted Immortality to both Sally and Katie, after his children Danielle and Dahak had bitten them both to kill their mortality.</p><p>When Danielle was reborn taking on the form of Sue Newman, The Dark One asked his daughter to recruit Sally McCormack as his new Follower, Danielle then attempted to recruit Sally on her father's behalf, Danielle was also pregnant with her brother Dahak, when she attempts to recruit Sally on her father's side. However Sally declined and told Danielle that she would not join her father, this caused a semi rift between the two women.</p><p>The Dark One gains new Followers from his grandchildren from Danielle, they agree to Follow their grandfather and keep his identity a secret from everyone. All of them are then blessed with their grandfather's blessing to join him and become his Followers. Two weeks later The Dark One met his eldest granddaughter Sheridan, after she found out about what her mother Danielle was going to do to Craige.</p><p>When Sheridan questioned her mother, The Dark One did not seem impressed about and he chestized his granddaughter. Sheridan then found out that she was born from a Demon-Goddess (meaning her mother Danielle), after Craige was let off by The Dark One, Sheridan then agreed to become the Follower of her grandfather.</p><p>The Dark One then spoke to his daughter about the possibility of gaining a new Follower, he told Danielle that he was thinking of recruiting Denise Foreman as his New Follower and to join him. Sue Newman asked Danielle about Denise becoming a Follower of her father, Danielle tells Sue, that her father is thinking about as he wants to put Denise under a test.</p><p>The Dark One gained two new followers, after it was finally revealed that Sally McCormack was truly Evil and that her identical twin sister Faith was truly Good. After setting Danielle up along with Sheridan, and after Danielle managed to bring Denise out the trance that Sally had put her in, which was in order to gain Denise on her side.</p><p>Sally attempted to recruit Faith and tried to brainwash her twin sister into believing that Danielle was Evil, and that Danielle couldn't separate them from each other. Sally was angered when Faith disagreed with her and she told Sally that she will not join her, with the help of Hope Jakeson, Danielle set up Sally by tricking her into believing what she told her. Just then Time Lord Killer Rassilon showed up and attempted to kill Faith for her betrayal, but Danielle interfered saying that she stripped Faith's Powers from her and made Faith completely human.</p><p>Danielle also revealed that with the help from her father, Danielle placed Faith under her protection and then let everyone believe that she had actually stripped Sally of her Powers when she hadn't. Sally then attempted to kill Faith and Danielle goes to block it but is shocked when Severus shows up and blocks the fireball from hitting either Danielle or Faith. Danielle still distrusts Severus though she does thank him, Danielle heads out with Faith but she tells Sheridan to get Denise.</p><p>The Dark One is then reunited with Faith and she comes to recognise him, he then makes her Immortal and places her under his protection however, Denise seeing everything, decides to become a willing Follower of The Dark One and offers her allegiance to him to which accepts and makes her Immortal after he puts her under a secret test which she passes. The Dark One is pleased with his new followers and he allows them to go to Earth to spread his message of Peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meeting His Grandchildren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dark One later met other grandchildren from Danielle, however David Charles was at first unconvinced that The Dark One is his grandfather until The Dark One had told him something that only the real grandfather of David Charles would know. David Charles became very convinced and welcomed his grandfather with open arms, The Dark One told his grandchildren about his life and how he came to be the Unknown and Powerful Demon-God.</p><p>David Charles and his siblings realised that they were also Demon-Gods, but Demi Demon-Gods as their father David is half Human. David Charles realises that his mother Danielle is a Demi Demon-Goddess and that she is the very Evil core of his grandfather. As The Dark One speaks with his grandchildren, Danielle watches from the wings and smiles as her children welcome their grandfather.</p><p>However Danielle senses trouble when with her brother Dahak and they run back to protect their father, only Olivia and Patricia have arrived to kill them by setting fire to the whole Temple killing everyone in sight including Danielle and Dahak's father. After they run outside to confront their mothers, Danielle and Dahak then witness the whole Temple of their father blow up. However both siblings go on a massive killing spree and Danielle grows ever more increasingly hating of Patricia.</p><p>When with her sisters, Danielle tells them that it was Patricia's fault, as she dreams every night of her children's screams coming from her father's burning Temple. Danielle walks out of the Manor followed by David and she tells him that she needs Time on her own, only she meets up with Dahak and they receive a message from their grandmother, they go and are shocked with happiness when they see their sixteen children and Danielle's children alive and well.</p><p>Danielle and Dahak are then shocked when their father appears, they share cuddle with their father, as he tells them that he knew what Olivia and Patricia would do, also that their gran had helped him to protect his children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Satan Is Released</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realising How To Free Their Father, Connecting As One, Using Their Powers As One, Breaking The Barrier, Releasing Their Father, Weakened, Reuniting Their Father's Soul, Body and True form/Human form, Dying Protecting Their Father &amp; Learning That They Need To Substitute Their Father's Prison</p><p>On 5th November, 2018 Danielle was with her brother Dahak spending time together when they were discussing possible ways of releasing their father from his prison however, Danielle suddenly realises how to free their father and she tells Dahak about the only possible way of releasing of their father. They quickly dress in their cloaks and head to Krop Tor to perform their task.</p><p>Just then David, Helen, Isador and Sheridan turn up to Krop Tor and try to prevent the task from being completed, however Danielle and Dahak don't listen to reason and then begin the task of freeing their father. As David, Helen, Isador and Sheridan watch, Danielle and Dahak then begin to merge with each other causing an orange wave of light to surround the siblings as they become one with each other. Danielle and Dahak then open their eyes to see their father and then use their Demon-Gods Powers as one to free their father and they even managed to break the barrier which surrounds their father and prevents their father from escaping.</p><p>As they do this, an red-orange wave of power comes shooting out of their hands to surround their father's prison and also to protect their father as the barrier begins to shatter and break as the power is too much for the barrier to handle, as the siblings do this, the song Cardarhas plays and when their father is finally released, Dahak and Danielle are left weakened and they return to normal as they take their father to his human form upon returning Sheridan and Hope rush to their parent.</p><p>Danielle and Dahak watch on as their father unites with his true form becoming merged once again thanks to his children, just then the Elders turn up and throw a Powerful arc of Electrokinesis towards The Dark One but Danielle and Dahak get in the way to protect their father and after they die their father's rebirth is fully complete and he kills most of the Elders.</p><p>However Danielle and Dahak had switched places with their Astral Projections, as they recover and gather back their strength, they stay hidden until they are fully recovered when they have recovered, Danielle and Dahak return to their father's side and their father is very happy to see them. Upon returning Danielle and Dahak inform their father that he needs to find the most evilest person to take his place within the centre of Krop Tor.</p><p>Two days later on 7th November, 2018 Danielle finds the perfect replacement and informs her father of his replacement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Satan's Personality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Personality</p><p>Gregorio: "Astareth, What's Going On?"<br/>Danielle: "Looks Like We Have A Traitor Father."</p><p>-Gregorio and his daughter</p><p>Gregorio has a narcissistic personality, constantly exalting himself and his achievements and referring to himself by various grandiose epithets. He is also exceedingly arrogant as is his children, dismissing all other creatures as his inferiors, however this dismissel never applied to his son and daughter, and believing himself invincible. In addition to being an arrogant narcissist, his son and daughter inherited their father's arrogance and hatred for other creatures, Gregorio is also a ferocious killer. </p><p>Like his daughter Astareth and his grandchildren, Gregorio has no problem holding back the truth, such as when his daughter discovered that Victor Bennett was Lamia, a traitor to their own family. Gregorio later revealed his anger towards all those who wronged him and especially to Victor Bennett, Gregorio swore revenge on Victor only to be talked down by his younger sister Jac. Agreeing for Justice for their family, Gregorio allowed Jac to try Victor for his betrayals, later resulting in Gregorio's grandson David Charles to cast judgement on Victor for his betrayals against the family. </p><p>Despite the outcome and Victor being guilty, Gregorio still harboured a massive hatred for Victor which he comes to share with his sister Jac, they bond over their extraordinary Destiny and Gregorio promises to always protect Jac from Victor. Gregorio and Jac had a very hard time in convincing their sisters Pru, Piper and Phoebe of truth about Victor, this was eventually succeeded by Gregorio's daughter Danielle, who weakened Patricia long enough for Phoebe to have a premonition and discover the truth.</p><p>Gregorio had an extremely manipulative and cunning nature, which was passed onto his children, and was proud of the acts he set into motion, laughing when David deduced his plans to escape Krop Tor. Gregorio would even sadistically prey on people's fears and guilty feelings to shake them and leave them feeling vulnerable. Gregorio is also selfish in nature, as he only cared about himself and later grew to care for his son and daughter, after they were born and protected them all the time. Able to see into the future, Gregorio used this precognitive insight against others, foretelling twisted interpretations of what would befall them, with enough honesty preserved in his statements to keep them plagued with dread.</p><p>Gregorio is a Neutral being. His primary motive is to corrupt human beings, gain control of their souls and fill the world with Neutral and Peace. He is a tyrannical and terrifying individual who demands the utmost devotion and loyalty to him from his human followers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Powers & Abilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demon-God Powers:</p><p>Immortality: all Gods have the ability to live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases.</p><p>Invincibility: As a Demon-god Gregorio is invincible along with his children Dahak and Danielle, also his younger brother to all sorts of weapons(swords, axes, crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods.</p><p>Pyrokinesis: Gregorio has the power to control and manipulate fire whether by throwing Fire or Fireballs like when he possessed his own children he shot a powerful Arc of Fire against Victor and Patricia that sent them flying to a wall in retaliation for them hurting his daughter. </p><p>Superhuman Strength: Gregorio as a Demon-god can send four fully sized adults flying as well as gods.</p><p>Telekinesis: Gregorio has the ability to move objects &amp; mortals with his mind. When in union with his children Dahak and Danielle, their combined Telekinetic Abilities is far too strong and far too dangerous, however just like his children Dahak and Danielle, Gregorio is capable of being to move objects such as knives, swords and axes on walls without seeing them. This was demonstrated when Gregorio, was reborn and he summoned his Telekinetic Abilities, he began to move objects out of his vision range.</p><p>Shapeshifting: Like his children Dahak and Danielle, Gregorio has the power to altar his appearence so that he can look like any one he desire. This was shown<br/>when Gregorio had Shapeshifted into both the God of Chaos and the Time Lord Killer &amp; God of Destruction, nearly 46 years apart when he planned to impregnate both Time Lord Killer Olivia and Warren Witch Patricia with his children.</p><p>Telepathy:  Along with his children Dahak and Danielle, Gregorio has the power of Telepathy, he shares a telepathic link with his children Dahak and Danielle and he can have a telepathic conversation with his children, which was demonstrated when Gregorio had told his children Dahak and Danielle about their enemies.</p><p>Nigh-Omnipotence:  Gregorio possesses incalculable supernatural power. He is the first one of his family to be the most powerful Demon-God and he is succeeded by his only daughter Astareth. In Supernatural Zechariah explains that Gregorio is powerful in unimaginable ways that defy description and that his very presence on earth would cause fiery skies and summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is shown to be more powerful than even the Gods, Goddesses and both sides of magic. The immensity of his power can be seen when he possesses an imperfect vessel, it will begin to slowly decay and eventually spontaneously combust due to barely being able to contain Gregiorio's immense power and presence, something that the human body was not built to process. Only a vessel that was built specifically to contain Gregorio's soul and powers, such as his daughter Astareth, who is as equally as powerful as her father, she can successfully and safely host him and access his full power while he is in her body.</p><p>Cosmic Awareness: Gregorio possesses absolute wisdom and the potential to transcend all earthly things. He has knowledge of magic Latin rituals that can summon Death himself and bind him into servitude.</p><p>Immortality:  Gregorio, like all neutral beings, is not subjected to time, aging or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain his vessel.</p><p>Invulnerability:  Gregorio is indestructible and cannot feel pain.</p><p>Regeneration: If Gregorio's daughter receives any physical damage while her father is inside her body, the wound she receives will heal instantaneously. When his daughter Astareth was shot with the Colt, for example, her bullet hole healed in under a minute. Interestingly, the ability does not reverse the decay unless Astareth taps into her father Gregorio's powers and argument them with her own powers, making her an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with. Gregorio was also able to heal his daughter's body of the injuries she suffered in while in a fight with David. When Crowley splashed acid on him, Gregorio then quickly healed himself, leaving not even a trace of burns. Despite being stated to have been severely weakened when his daughter Astareth was kidnapped and experimented on by their enemies.</p><p>Immunity: Gregorio is one of only five netrual beings in creation that the Colt cannot kill. Gregorio is unaffected by natural diseases and illnesses. as well as to supernatural infections, such as the croatoan virus. Gregorio was even immune to Metatron's spell which burned all other angels' wings. As a Demon-God, normal angel blades were not able to kill, or even harm Gregorio. In addition, he was far less affected then normal angels when punched by the Enochian Brass Knuckles.</p><p>Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Being an elder Demon-God, Gregorio is unimaginably powerful and as he was once known as the 'Son of Lamia', he was next to indestructible. He can very easily kill even the mightiest pagan deities. While imprisoned in the centre of Krop Tor, in his fury and anger, he damaged cage, he was even able to mentally reach from there to Earth where he caused a bush to burn and appeared in Sam Voldemort's dreams. While regular Demon Minions or Demons are severely strengthened in the presence of Gregorio himself, he just erased the angels and angel minions with his mind, while imprisoned inside Krop Tor. The only neutral beings more powerful than Gregorio are his only daughter Astareth, his only son Dahak, his grandaughter Bernie (when in union with her mother), and the Power of Four. According to lore, his son, Dahak, and his daughter, Astareth, will grow to be more powerful than him, when union together.</p><p>Demon-God Possession: Gregorio is required to use a willing vessel, such as his only daughter Astareth on Earth, like all Demon-Gods. Because of the immensity of his power, he must use his daughter Astareth as a vessel, though eventually Astareth will give her father a human form and is still even connected to her father as a vessel which she needs to be strengthened by drinking a significant volume of Demon-God blood or animal blood.</p><p>Demon-God Vessel Possession: Gregorio can possess a Demon-God vessel which is already in use, as he possessed his daughter Astareth in his vessel. To do that, he needed his daughter's permission. Astareth's vessel was able to hold the immense power of her father along with her own vast powers and her ability to sustain any injury and it heal quickly, was only strengthened by the presence of her father.</p><p>Apporting: While he was unable to leave his prison in Limbo by himself, he was able to apport Sam Voldamort and informed him of his imprisonment.</p><p>Astral Projection: Gregorio is able to display his astral form in a red-black light.</p><p>Biokinesis: Gregorio can manipulate the biological aspects of a person, which he normally uses to inflict harm on his victims, such as to break bones and damage organs. He was able to kill a Secret Service agent by inducing a massive cerebral haemorrhage.</p><p>Conversion: Gregorio created the race of demons by twisting humans souls.</p><p>Chronokinesis: Gregorio possesses the power to travel backwards and forwards in time as well as creating and controlling time itself.</p><p>Electrokinesis: Gregorio was able to turn off a fire alarm and turn on music with a snap of his fingers at a concert for Vince Vincente.</p><p>Electromagnetic Interference: When arriving at the Elysian Fields Hotel, Gregorio caused the lights to flicker.</p><p>Master Hand-to-hand Fighter: Gregorio is a very skilful fighter. He was able to casually fight and beat David Kirk, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore (who his daughter also managed to also disarm before the fight) all at once.</p><p>Power Distribution: Gregorio is capable of distributing power to others.</p><p>Power Negation: Gregorio could prevent lesser supernatural creatures from using their powers, as Baldur and Kali were unable to teleport either themselves or the Winchesters when he arrived at the hotel where they were conferring.</p><p>Power Augmentation: Gregorio's presence on Earth greatly enhanced the powers of his only daughter Astareth.</p><p>Precognition:  Gregorio could see and accurately predict the future, but he could see the whole picture; he knew he would warn Sam Voldamort of the consequences of creating Horcruxes.</p><p>Pyrokinesis: Gregorio can create, summon, sense, extinguish, and control fire.</p><p>Thermal-Blast: Gregorio can generate blasts of flames at will.</p><p>Incineration: Gregorio can incinerate beings with his flames.</p><p>Dimensional Travel: By projecting flames from his hands, Gregorio is able to create portals to hell.</p><p>Reality Warping: Gregorio reminded his family member Gabriel (1st Demon-God of Wisdom) that he taught him everything he knew about using this power, when Gabriel was left dying, Gregorio tried to use a spell to grant Gabriel more time, but Gabriel refused, stating it was his time to die. </p><p>Reality Alteration: Gregorio is capable of altering reality at will.</p><p>Resurrection: Gregorio, like all Demon-Gods, can easily revive dead people and recall lost souls.</p><p>Shapeshifting: Gregorio, while in a vessel, can change his physical appearance to anything he wishes.</p><p>Superhuman Strength: As the first most powerful Demon-God, Gregorio (able to lift nearly 10 million tons) can empower his children with near-unparalleled physical strength that surpasses that of most supernatural beings such as demons, angels, pagan gods and even his younger brother Isador Brian and his younger sister Jac. However he is not quite as strong as his only daughter Astareth. His extreme strength allows him to lift enemies off their feet with one hand, throw them across large distances with great force and even tear through their flesh with minimal effort. </p><p>Supernatural Perception: Gregorio can perceive the true form of beings invisible to the human eye. Gregorio was able to see the true form of Death when he raised the Horseman out of his prison.</p><p>Super stamina: He and his daughter are unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself.</p><p>Soul Channeling/Soul Absorption: It is later revealed by his daughter, that Gregorio is the 'Keeper of Souls', possesses the ability to draw power from a human's soul to boost his own powers.</p><p>Spell Casting: Gregorio was able to bind the Horsemen to his presence with a spell, controlling their actions to a moderate degree. He also performed a ritual sacrifice of demons to release Death from his coffin. He also knew how to ward angels from the Demon-God Tablet.</p><p>Teleportation: Gregorio, like all neutral beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth.</p><p>Empathy: Gregorio could read the emotions of his vessel.</p><p>Dream Walking: Gregorio has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel, Gregorio was able to speak with his daughter in her dreams while taking on the appearance of himself. He demonstrated this again when he spoke to Sam Voldamort in his dreams while taking on the appearance of himself once again. He was also able to show Sam Voldmaort that it was the Dumbledores who had kidnapped his daughter Dawn.</p><p>Mental Projection: Despite being trapped within the centre of Krop Tor, he could still communicate to beings on Earth, as he did with his daughter Astareth, though in order to release her father, she and her older brother Dahak, combined their Demon-Gods powers as one and connected with each other and had to sacrifice themselves  for their father's revival to be achieved. He later used this to torment and communicate with Victor and later tormenting Victor with his betrayal, appearing in the form of his wife Patricia. After the prison was damaged by the immense power of Dahak and Astareth, Gregorio was able to project visions into Sam Voldamort's mind to announce his return to power. Gregorio was able to project an image of his daughter Astareth, which was in order to trick the Source into giving Gregorio permission to take over the Underworld.</p><p>Terrakinesis: Gregorio could generate earthquakes through his mere presence on the earth; he was able to cause them at a colossal range, creating several across the whole world while he was in America.</p><p>Torturing: Gregorio is master in torture, both physical and spiritual. He tortured Lilith's spirit to the point where he turned her into the original demon. He also tortured Zeus to the point where the mental damage would have killed him, if his daughter Astareth did not absorb the damage in time, she did this not to save Zeus but to save her father from becoming like Lamia, who enjoyed torturing people.</p><p>Voice Mimicry: Outside a vessel, he can imitate people's voices.</p><p>Weather Manipulation: When Gregorio was finally released from his prison via his children, he altered the weather by creating severe winds and causing hurricanes and tornadoes across the world. He made the entire city of Detroit's temperature drop simply through his presence.</p><p>Thermogenesis: Gregorio can alter temperatures to a drastic degree. His presence alone in Detroit caused incredible drops in temperature and he froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. While bound by Supernatural Handcuffs, Gregorio heated them up to the point that they popped off his wrist.</p><p>Superhuman Speed: Gregorio can move at the speed of light or anywhere close to it; but he's able to encircle the whole earth seven and a half times on foot in one second.</p><p>Healing Factor: Gregorio heals his children from mortal wounds and cures them of any disease or impairment.</p><p>Superhuman Senses: Gregorio and his children, along with their family, have much higher senses than any other earthly being. He although has the ability to sense specific odors. He can smell out virgins, sinners and Nephilim when they come of age.</p><p>Molecular Combustion: Gregorio along with his daughter, with wave of their hands or a snap of Gregorio's fingers or a blink of Danielle's eyes, Gregorio and his daughter are able to speed up any object's molecules to the point where they cause it to explode.</p><p>Cyrokinesis: Gregorio can freeze and unfreeze ice.</p><p>Memory Manipulation: Gregorio can remove or restore memories of humans.</p><p>Shapeshifting: Gregorio, while in his own form, can change his physical appearance to anything he wishes.</p><p>Flight: Gregorio can fly with or without a broomstick, just like his daughter Astareth.</p><p>Healing Touch: Gregorio can heal anyone who has sustained injuries in battle.</p><p>Atomkinesis:  Gregorio, like his children Astareth and Dahak, can alter or even manipulate the weather, as he can create hurricanes, waves of diseases, tsunamis, and can cause the temperature to rise or drop dramatically.</p><p>Absolute Force Manipulation (extremely rare): Advanced users hold limitless power over all forces.</p><p>Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Control the omega forces that will end everything.</p><p>Claws: Gregorio possesses claws on each of his fingers.</p><p>Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption.</p><p>Civilization Manipulation: By corrupting enough individuals, Gregorio will end up influencing entire civilizations (making humans corrupt, liberal, leftist, lustful, globalist, anarchist, communist, Satanist, pagans, idolaters, Illuminati, Islamist, Nazi etc.).</p><p>Society Manipulation: The user's evil influence affects society at large.</p><p>Dark Heart: Possesses a heart of vice and malice.</p><p>Demon/Devil Soul: A soul blackened by the pitch and fire of pure darkness.</p><p>Demonic-God Force Manipulation: Wield god-like demonic/hellish powers.</p><p>Destruction: Destroy anything.</p><p>Elemental Manipulation: Control the elements.</p><p>Energy Manipulation: Manipulate energy.</p><p>Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology: Despite being a Demon-God, Gregorio can make any Angel-God fall through various means such as: </p><p>⦁	Making Them Fall Victim To The Seven Deadly Sins.<br/>⦁	Trick Them or Tempt Them With The Food of Demon-Gods.<br/>⦁	Or simply by disarming them mentally and making them question themselves.<br/>⦁	Make them doubt The King of Light by planting thoughts in their heads.</p><p>Absolute Condition: Be virtually unmatched in strength, speed, ect.</p><p>Absolute Immortality: Can not truly die under any circumstances.</p><p>Devil Soul: Be indwelt by the ultimate evil.</p><p>Divine Presence: Cause supernatural events simply by being present.</p><p>Hyper competence: Have perfect skills and talents.</p><p>Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his superhuman durability, it is possible to injure Gregorio. However, his unique physiology and mystical energies enable him to rapidly recover from almost any form of injury. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs.</p><p>Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Gregorio's body, while similar in appearance to a human's, are considerably tougher and more resistant to injury than the tissues of a human being. Gregorio's body is virtually invulnerable to conventional injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, high calibre bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury.</p><p>Abilities<br/>Gregorio is a master manipulator.<br/>Deception<br/>Genius Level Intellect<br/>Indomitable Will<br/>Leadership<br/>Occultism<br/>Swordsmanship</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Notes and Trivia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Notes and Trivia:</p><p>⦁	Gregorio Isador I is the elder born child and firstborn son of his mother Medusa, a powerful Demon-Goddess, and is the only born son of Lamia/Victor, a former Demon-God. </p><p>⦁	Gregorio Isador I is the older brother to Isador Brian, a Demi Demon-God and Pru Halliwell, a Warren Witch, Jac Samantha, a Demi Demon-Goddess, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, two Warren Witches.</p><p>⦁	Gregorio Isador I is the second marital partner of Time Lord Killer Olivia, having married her automatically after Gregorio had impregnated her with his son Dahak, shortly after taking on Harry's form.</p><p>⦁	Gregorio Isador I is the second marital partner of Warren Witch Patricia Halliwell, having married her automatically after Gregorio had impregnated her with his daughter Astareth, known as Danielle, shortly after taking on Tommy's form.</p><p>⦁	Gregorio is a pure born and bred Soulless Creature.</p><p>⦁	Gregorio is the only one who calls Danielle by her actual birth name of Astareth.</p><p>⦁	Gregorio is the father-in-law to many of his daughter's marital partners, this includes his family member Elizabeth Helen, his family member Arrister, his younger sister Jac and his grandaughter Bernie. </p><p>⦁	Along with his daughter Astareth, Gregorio is the only other person who calls Bernie as Berenice when she does something wrong or when she displays the hatred she has for Victor. Gregorio also calls her by Berenice, when she is angered beyond mortal limitations and he needs to calm her down along his daughter and her mother.</p><p>⦁	Gregorio is a fighter known as The Mask of Zorro, his anger and rage against all those who wronged him, motivated him to become the fighter he is today. His daughter Astareth is his darkness, she becomes a fighter as well, her anger and rage is mainly based on all those who abused her and used her, while it is also mixed with the anger and rage of all those who wronged her father and all those who hurt her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gregorio Cortez/Satan - Antonio Banderas<br/>Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper<br/>Dahak - Michael Hurst<br/>Patricia Halliwell - Finola Hughes<br/>Time Lord Killer Olivia - Claire Bloom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>